Things don't always go as planned
by RailGirl1
Summary: Hogan thought the mission would be easy. They had blown up bridges before and they had blown this one up two other times. So why did Hogan have that feeling. The one you got when you knew something would go wrong. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Things don't always go as planned.**

**I do not own any characters from Hogan's heroes.**

Hogan's eyes dashed back and forth. He had that feeling. The one he got when something would go wrong, but what could go wrong? All they have to do is blow up the Adolf Hitler Bridge again; they've done it two times before. _What could go wrong? _No matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake the feeling.

It was almost time to go. Carter sat in the corner checking the explosives while Newkirk loaded his pistol. The whole gang was coming for this. The Germans seemed a bit excited of late.

"We're ready, Colonel," Kinch steeped up to Hogan. He nodded and climbed the latter out of the tunnel. He came up out of the tree stump and could see the fence of Stalag 13 just through the trees. Carter, Newkirk, and LeBeau came next followed by Kinch. They had to be quick. Hogan turned and led the way through the woods. The bridge wasn't far and usually they would have had London bomb the bridge, but there were too many antiaircraft guns had been set up in the area.

They came to a stop. Just over the hill was the bridge.

"Colonel Hogan." Hogan followed LeBeau's finger and almost gasped when he saw a panzer division and two tiger tanks cross the bridge. Hopefully they wouldn't see them. If only they had arrived earlier, they could have taken out the division and the bridge all out once.

_Maybe next time,_ he thought to himself. He slowly got up and signaled to the men to continue. Carter went with Newkirk to bomb the left side while LeBeau and Kinch followed Hogan to do the same to the other side.

_What could go wrong?_ Hogan couldn't help but think of it again. His gut was never wrong. _This is easy,_ he thought as he watched Kinch connect the last of the charges. _Or… Maybe it's too easy…_

"All done, mon Colonel," LeBeau whispered. They began to climb out from under the bridge when all of a sudden…

"Halt!" The word rang through the air. LeBeau and Kinch shot off running to the woods followed by Hogan. Everything became a burl around him as shots were fired. They couldn't stop running even for an insistent or else. All they could do was run and hope none of the bullets would hit them. The sounds of soldiers lessened and they dived into a ditch under a fallen log. They held their breath as the Germans walked around them and in circles. Finally they left and maybe a few seconds later the bushes rustled. LeBeau drew his pistol only to see Carter and Newkirk came out and join them in the ditch.

"What took you so long," Hogan asked trying to sound sarcastic.

"Well you see, when we 'eard the shouting and saw you running, we decided to go the other way, but that meant getting in the water," Newkirk said and Carter joined in.

"So we followed the river bank and nearly ran into a German patrol," Carter stated. He sounded out of breath.

"So we jumped into the water and started to swim."

"And did you know that there are big fish that like to bite your legs in there? We got out on the other side though."

"And the only way to get back over 'ere without 'urting ourselves was by crossing the bridge. That wasn't 'ard because the guards were out looking for you."

"So we got to the other side and found you," Carter finished. Hogan rolled his eyes and sighed._ And that's why the chickens crossed the bridge._

"In other words, you got lost," LeBeau said and Newkirk glared at him.

"How did you two get in the military," Hogan asked.

"Well I was almost in the German army. Does that count," Newkirk asked with his evil smirk.

"HEY! I was in the German army and you guys didn't even try to get me out like you did Newkirk. No! You…" Carter was nearly shouting, but was intruded by Newkirk.

"Carter, leave off." His voice was very calm and he turned back to Hogan. "Now what, sir?" Hogan scanned the area then turned back.

"Did you finish setting the charges?" Carter nodded. "Well then the bridge should be going up in ten minutes." Hogan turned away. Could the soldiers be what his gut had been warning him about? He smiled but it disappeared when he realized that the feeling was still there and was growing. What ever was going to happen was going to happen soon and it was going to be worse then Hogan had first thought. Carter finally broke the silence.

"Boy, just wait. When that thing goes up, you won't be able to say Newkirk and I mess everything up. I mean, when Newkirk sets a timer, he really sets a timer." Newkirk turned and stared at Carter for a moment.

"Carter, you were supposed to set the ruddy timer!" Newkirk took a deep breath and tried to stay calm as he glared at Carter.

"Don't mess things up, uh," Kinch said sarcastically.

"We still have about seven minutes till it goes up and I want the whole thing blown up. The Germans would use up more resources rebuilding the whole thing then they would fixing half of it." Hogan looked around for more patrols. Seeing none he stood up and led the men back down the hill. He hoped all the soldiers were looking for them and nowhere near the bridge. They climbed under the bridge and over to where Carter's bombs were attached. "We've got five minutes. Make it quick" Carter nodded back and set the timer.

"All done," he said and they raced out.

_Just a few more miles,_ Hogan thought. They could have stayed and watched the explosion, but Hogan didn't want to be there when the Germans found out they had lost a bridge Then a large explosion shook the ground and Carter let out a scream of joy. _I think he loves this too much._

Hogan's thoughts were intruded by a twig breaking. He quickly took out his pistol as did Kinch, LeBeau, and Newkirk while Carter jumped back tripping over himself. A small patrol of soldiers came out of the trees, too many for them to try and take on.

"Run," Hogan screamed. Kinch went one way, Carter and LeBeau went another while Newkirk followed close behind Hogan. Hogan nearly jumped when he heard the sound of gun shots. There was no way to tell if any of the soldiers were following him without looking behind him and if he did he could fall then be captured.

Another few shots rang out and suddenly Hogan was being pushed back down the same hill by something. He landed back in the ditch and was squished by a large weight. Hogan pushed himself up and rolled whatever it was off him. There was something now on his hands. He tried to wipe off the sticky and warm substance on his pants but it just felt weirder. He looked down at his hands to see the crimson color of blood. He quickly checked himself for injury not remembering feeling any pain. After he didn't find anything he looked around the ditch confused. Hogan froze when he found what he had been looking for.

Not far from where he had been laying was Newkirk unconscious. Hogan got up and raced to his side and began looking him over. He found one wound in Newkirk's shoulder and was relieved to see the bullet had gone all the way through but stop short when he found another wound. the wound was in his lower torso and unlike the other wound the bullet hadn't gone through.

Hogan sat back, stunned, and unsure of what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to Fear-of-the-cold, Deana, and Jinzle for being the first to comment on my first chapter and thanks to all those who read it the first day I published it.  
**

* * *

"This is all your fault," LeBeau shouted. Carter, LeBeau, and Kinch, who had joined up with them earlier, walked through a marsh pushing their way through the water.

"My fault? Newkirk was the one who was supposed to set the timer. So it's his fault." Carter nodded to himself. LeBeau frowned and continued to lead the way.

_We need to find Colonel Hogan, _LeBeau thought. They weren't far from the bridge and could see the fire as the bridge burned up.

"We need to head back to camp," Kinch finally spoke up. Carter opened his mouth to protest. "The Colonel and Newkirk should meet us back. If they don't show up then we can worry about them." Carter closed his mouth and LeBeau quietly nodded. With that they headed back towards camp hoping Hogan and Newkirk were doing the same.

Finally when they got back to the stump Kinch opened it and LeBeau and Carter went down first. When they got down Olsen was waiting for them.

"Hey guys. What happened? Schultz is going to be up any minute for bed check. Where the Colonel?"

"We don't know," Kinch answered heading over to the radio.

"What?"

"We were attacked at the bridge, so we split up and when we got back together we found out Newkirk and Carter forgot to set the timer," LeBeau explained.

""Newkirk was supposed to set the timer," Carter piped up.

"Anyway," LeBeau glared at Carter. "We had to go back and when we finished we ran into a patrol and got separated again. We were hoping to meet the Colonel back here."

"So now what," Olsen asked turning to Kinch. He was in command when Hogan was gone.

"Well when Schultz sees they're missing, he'll have to report it. We could hide the fact that Newkirk's gone, but we can't do it with Colonel Hogan." Kinch rubbed his chin.

"We could always tell Klink that Newkirk escaped and Colonel Hogan went after him to bring him back," LeBeau suggested.

"Klink will send out patrols. One of them could get hurt." As Kinch finished a strange feeling creeped up on him. Was he right? He did his best to shake it off.

"Or when they come down the tunnel, we could explain the plan and then they would go back up the tunnel and get caught," Carter smiled. He seemed happy with himself. What else was new?

"Alright, lets go," Kinch stood up and they went into the barracks.

0o0o0o0

_Filthy_ _Krauts_, Hogan said to himself as he tried to stop the bleeding. Newkirk was still unconscious and the wounds were bleeding bad. He sighed then looked up at the sky to see millions of small snowflakes falling. _Great. Just what we needed._

"Newkirk. Come on wake up," he said slowly shaking the corporal. Newkirk's eyes flicked open.

"Colonel, what are you doing in London," He asked looking up at Hogan with confused eyes. Hogan grabbed his good arm ad slowly tried to pull him up.

"We're not in London. Now you need to stand up." Newkirk did his best to obey. He grasped the lodge with his left hand sending pain up his arm. Newkirk fell back and gasped. Hogan checked the wound again. He could just see Newkirk's collar bone which appeared broken. He looked down at the other wound. It had stopped bleeding so that was good, but he still had to worry about infection. "On the count of three," Hogan said gripping Newkirk's good arm again. "One. Two. Three." With Hogan's help Newkirk finally stood. Slowly they walked out of the ditch, Hogan had swung Newkirk's right arm over his shoulder to balance the corporal. Camp was a good ways away and it was almost time for bed check.

The wind picked up and the snow thickened. Hogan tried to pick up the pace, but Newkirk let out a groan as if to protest. He slowed and leaned Newkirk against a tree giving them both a chance to rest. He looked back to see the trail they been leaving in the fresh snow. They couldn't head back to camp and risk the Germans finding out about their operation, but Newkirk needed help now. Hogan kneeled down and placed his hand on Newkirk's forehead. It was slightly warm.

Hogan helped Newkirk back up and they started walking again, slower this time. They had maybe been walking for an hour when Hogan noticed Newkirk nodding off.

"Newkirk, stay awake." He gave Newkirk a shake.

"Just five more minutes, guv."

"We need to keep going."

"Where are we going?" Hogan thought for a moment, _that's a good question. _He looked around them only seeing snow and trees. Everything looked the same.

"Let's just keep walking for a few more minutes," Hogan said. They walked a few steps forward before Hogan saw something he wished he hadn't. In front of they were footprints, two sets for footprints. Their own footprints.

0o0o0o0

Schultz calmly opened the door to Barracks 2 and took out his clipboard to find that everyone was a wake.

"Was ist das? What are you doing up," he cried. Kinch stepped forward.

"Schultz, we have a problem. Newkirk escaped and Colonel Hogan went after." Schultz's eyes got as big as his stomach.

"The Englander left? Well why did he want leave? Was it something I said?"

"No Schultz. Look you need to tell Klink."

"Oh jawohl. I will," He started to turn around when Kinch stopped him.

"Let me go with you. Ya know, to help explain what happen." Schultz smiled then they both walked to Klink's quarters.

0o0o0o0

"WHAT?" Klink's voice could be heard through out the camp. "When did they escape? How? Why?"

"Well Kommandant, Newkirk went over the wire and the Colonel went after him to bring him back." Kinch wasn't use to talking to Colonel Klink like this.

"Hogan should have known better and talked me about this. Schultz, sound the alarm and let lose the dogs." He pointed to Kinch. "Sergeant, no one escapes from Stalag 13. You may go." He gave a salute to Kinch then grabbed his cap. Kinch smiled and left. Outside LeBeau and Carter were waiting.

"Alright, let's just hope they find the Colonel."

* * *

**Thank you again for reading my first story. I'm not sure when I will have the next chapter up and hopefully it will be better then this one emotionally. Poor Newkirk, we just love causing pain for you, don't we? Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**O.K. Here is my next chapter. Enjoy, also I think it's awesome that some of my favorite authors on this site have read and commented on my story. Thank you some much._  
_**

* * *

_We're going in circles!_ Hogan clenched his fists. _First Newkirk gets hurt, then it starts to snow, then this! _Newkirk groaned again and they started walking avoiding their previous trail. It didn't take long though for them to do a full circle and end up where they started. Hogan wanted to scream at himself. What could they do now?

"Colonel... we're lost... aren't we?"

"Newkirk, I can't lie to you. Yes, we're lost. Here sit down." Hogan motioned towards a tree and they quietly sat down underneath it.

"Colonel... why don't you... just go on? Leave me 'ere."

"Newkirk don't talk like that. We'll get out of this."

"I know we'll get... out of 'ere, but 'ow, sir, is what I don't like." Hogan knew what Newkirk meant and he didn't like that option either. He wasn't going to let them die, not here, not in Germany.

"I'm not going to let that happen." He looked Newkirk in the eyes then pointed at a large log that had happen hollowed out and was missing half of its side. "Let's get in there. We could use it as a shelter for now. Here I'll help you," Hogan said as he slowly dragged Newkirk over to the log and placed him in. He laid his hand against Newkirk's head again. Newkirk had lost a lot of blood and not only that he was still wet from his swim earlier. "I hope the others got back to camp alright."

"I'm... sure they did. You can... count on... Andrew, sir." Hogan sat outside of the log and leaned back against it. Did they really have any chance of getting out of this alive? Every minute in the cold meant a greater risk of catching pneumonia and even with that Newkirk could still die of infection and blood loss. The list seemed endless. No! He could not lose hope, for Newkirk sake.

"Lets play a game," Hogan said trying to distract them from the cold.

"A game, sir?"

"Yeah, you tell me about your life and I'll tell you about mine."

"Sir, right now... me 'ead's fogged... over.I...I can barely..."

"Newkirk, just do it. Start with your family." Newkirk looked at him for a moment then began.

"I 'ave... 9 brothers and sisters... Mavis, Tyler, James, Nathan and Martin, the twins... Laney, 'oward, Abby, and Lily."

"That's a big family."

"Yeah..." Newkirk closed his eyes and laid back his head thinking of the last time he had seen them. Lily was going to be 6 soon and he had missed most of her birthdays because of this war. Would he ever see her again or would he die from a bullet wound far from home? Piece by piece he felt himself drift away from consciousness.

Hogan looked back at Newkirk just in time to see him lose consciousness. He jumped up and patted the corporal's face, but it was too late. He checked his pulse, it was fast and thready.

_Oh no, Newkirk. Don't go into shock, please. _Hogan laid his face in his hands. He had lost friends before, but never like this. He had never lost anyone to something that could be treated so easily if they had the tools. Was it really all over?

0o0o0o0

Schultz opened the door to Barracks 2 slowly. He had been up half of the night looking for the Colonel and the Englander with no luck. He looked in to see the men wide awake.

"Hi Schultz," Kinch who had been sitting at the table spoke up.

"I'm sorry Kinch, but we could not find them." He sat down at the head of the table next to LeBeau. "We have checked the areas south, north, and west of camp. I am going to lead the next patrol to check the east." He looked around at the number of sad faces.

"Thank you Schultzie," LeBeau said not looking him in the eyes. What could have happened to them? LeBeau knew no one could answer that question yet. Schultz stood up and began to leave when he stopped and took out a folded blue fabric. Before he could give it to Kinch, Carter grabbed it and sat down on his bunk. He brought his knees up to his chest and grasped the fabric as hard as he could. LeBeau stood and walked over able to see what it was, a RAF cap covered with small dots of blood.

_Newkirk._ LeBeau felt like he was going to cry.

"One of the patrols found it, but they could not find them," Schultz said seeing their pain. He turned and then left.  
Carter, who was usually the optimist of the group, appeared to be crying. He looked down at the dried blood spots then buried his head in his knees. Was his friend really gone? LeBeau stood aside as Kinch placed his hand on Carter's shoulder. Carter looked up into Kinch's eyes, they were full of concern.

"Newkirk is my best friend and Colonel Hogan's kind of like a father to me. I can't think of life without them," he whispered burying his head in his knees. Kinch patted his shoulder slightly.

"I know, buddy. Look they're probably fine. Newkirk may have just lost his hat and they're on their way here now," Kinch said trying to sound optimistic, but that wasn't his job. Carter jumped up from his bunk and puffed out his chest appearing twice as large as he is.

"Oh yeah? What about the blood on Newkirk's cap? Can you explain that? They could be dead and we can't do anything!" Carter took Newkirk's hat and ran into Colonel Hogan's office. LeBeau almost went after him, but Kinch stopped him.

"Give him some time." LeBeau glared back at him.

"What if it's true? We can sit here and do nothing."

"And what can we do? If we go out through the tunnel the guards could find it somehow." Kinch sat back down at the table then looked back at LeBeau. "I don't this anymore then you do, but there's nothing we can do." LeBeau pulled himself onto Newkirk's bunk and looked at some of his old mail. Letters from his sister, Mavis, a few from a girl who sent great brownies, and a few from one of his brothers. If the Colonel was gone too would he have to write letters to them saying they were sorry for their lost? LeBeau had done that once and hated every minute of it.

_Could the Colonel really be gone?_ He thought about all the schemes they had pulled. He laughed when he remembered the times they had traveled to France. LeBeau looked over at his stove then at Newkirk's bed. _Ha. Oh I can't believe he thought my bouillabaisse a la Marseillaise was fish stew. English. _LeBeau stopped and realized that he might never hear that voice again. LeBeau sat down at the table, crossed his arms, and then laid his head down on them.

0o0o0o0

Hogan checked Newkirk again. He wasn't any better. Hogan wanted to kill himself now and get it over with. He could not protect Newkirk, he wouldn't have been able to protect any of the others either. He wasn't fit to be in command of his men. Great men.

He leaned his head against the log. Was Newkirk going to die today? He was too young. This war had taken the lives of so many who were too young to die. He had watched as his fellow pilots had been shot out of the sky and killed. It wasn't right. He buried his face in his hands trying to come to terms with himself. Could he go on leading know that he could not protect his men like he had promised? Newkirk was prof. He felt something wet run down his face and touched his check thinking it was another snowflake. A tear? He hadn't cried in as long as he could remember. Was this what this painful war was doing to him? Hogan rolled over and ran his fingers through Newkirk's dark hair, then stopped.

_His hat! _He looked around and sat back down not seeing it. Hogan hadn't realized he had lost it. Maybe the guards could somehow use it to find them. No. He leaned back again and sobbed.

He remembered all the fun times they had had. He laughed when he remembered when Newkirk had gotten upset about forging Klink's signature. Hogan had pulled a few cards out of his sleeve and he claimed it was a disease. Then there was also the fish stew incident. Newkirk and LeBeau may have fought sometimes, but they had always been close. The two of them had been at Stalag 13 when he had arrived. Hogan felt more tears roll down his checks. He would never see Newkirk's evil smirk again if they couldn't get out of this.

Hogan didn't look up when something rustled the bushes to his left.

"Colonel Hogan?"

* * *

**The only one of Newkirk's siblings that has been mentioned in Hogan's Heroes is Mavis, the rest are from my imagination. I might make this story 10 chapters. I don't know. This thing is shaping itself. Get ready for chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Colonel Hogan?"

"Schultz?" Hogan looked up at the fat guard as he pushed his way through the trees, towards them.

"What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here? How did you find us?" Hogan asked, pulling himself off of the ground.

"Colonel, you're near the camp." Hogan walked over as Schultz pushed branches out of the way till Hogan could see the camp. He stood there and continued to stare at the camp. How had they missed it? Had they really been that turned around? Schultz looked at him worriedly.

"Colonel Hogan?" Hogan shook his head.

"Newkirk's been injured."

"What? Oh Newkirk." Hogan pointed over at the log and Schultz walked over, carefully picking Newkirk up in his arms.

"I will take you back to camp." He said, looking down at Newkirk. Hogan nodded and slowly started walking out of the forest, followed by Schultz.

As soon as they stepped out of the forest, the search lights pointed at them, sending bright blinding light into Hogan's eyes. He covered them as Schultz began shouting to the guards in the towers, telling them he had found the escaped prisoners. The guards opened the front gates, letting them in. As they entered, Hogan could see the P.O.W.s looking out of the barracks.

0o0o0

"THEY FOUND THEM!" Carter banged his head against the bunk when LeBeau's shouts woke him. He had fallen asleep on Hogan's bunk while holding Newkirk's cap.

"Wait? What?! THEY HAVE?!" He ran out of the colonel's office and over to the window. When He saw Schultz, his blood ran cold. "Why is he carrying Newkirk?"

Carter took a few steps back. LeBeau stood near him, watching as Schultz carried Newkirk to the infirmary and Hogan was corralled into Klink's office. Kinch patted Carter's shoulder.

"Hey buddy, it'll be ok. He probably just twisted his leg and he'll be complaining in no time."

"R-right." Carter rubbed his hands nervously.

0o0o0

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Klink slammed his fist down against his desk

"But it's the truth, Commandant. Newkirk got a "Dear John" letter from home and was very shook up. He tried to escape and I couldn't let him just go out and get hurt. I finally caught up with him and we ran into some very strange men. We were about to head back here when suddenly we heard something explode and these German troops came out of the forest. They fired at us and that's how Newkirk got injured. I had to carry him through the forest, but we got lost. I don't know what would have happened if Schultz hadn't found us." Hogan tried to explain as "best" as he could what had happened.

"I should lock you in the cooler forever."

"But you won't, sir. You're too forgiving."

"Yeah." Klink walked around his desk and sat down in his chair, rubbing his forehead. "Hogan, what am I going to do with you? You need to convince your men to stop these futile escapes. They will only get hurt like Newkirk and you know if Major Hochstetter finds out about this, he will never leave me alone."

"Maybe he's just a big fan of yours."

"Oh sure and pigs fly."

"Well."

"Hogan, you will get two weeks in the cooler followed by a week confined to the barracks with no privileges."

"Colonel."

"And the English man, when he's better, will get a month and two weeks in the cooler followed by three weeks in the barracks. He better think twice next time he gets the urge to go home."

"Sir, that's a bit harsh. Let me talk to Newkirk. He'll learn his lesson." Klink glared at Hogan for a second then finally gave in.

"Fine, two weeks in the cooler and one week confined to the barracks for the both of you, but Hogan don't let this happen again. Ever!"

"Yes sir." Hogan saluted before he walked out smiling. Schultz led him to the cooler. He looked around the cell before he finally lay down on the bed. He heard something move and looked up to see a stone being moved out of the wall. Soon LeBeau's head appeared.

"Hello Colonel."

"LeBeau, what are you doing here?"

"Just checking in on you." Kinch pulled himself out of the tunnel when LeBeau finally got out; Carter followed behind him.

"We wanted to make sure you were O.K." Kinch answered.

"I'm fine."

"What about Newkirk?" Carter shifted from foot to foot, worry ran through him and shown through his eyes plain as can be.

"The Krauts got a few lucky shots. I was able to keep him awake for awhile, but he lost consciousness before Schultz found us." Carter's eyes grew wide with fear and worry. "Carter, he's gonna get better. Just wait. In a couple of days, he'll be complaining and driving the rest of us insane." Kinch smiled.

"I just finished telling him that not long ago." LeBeau growled.

"Those filthy krauts should pay."

"For what? His doctor's bill?" He shook his head, not finding Kinch's joke amusing.

"You know what I mean"

Hogan looked down.

"Newkirk'll be fine, focus on that. How was the explosion?"

"It was fantastic!" Carter said over excitedly. "It was just like kaboom kabloosh kakabloo-" He stopped when he noticed the annoyed stares from the others. Slowly they began to soften. It was good to see him so excited.

"That's good Carter." Hogan couldn't help, but smile. The tense in the air slowly eased away, but was still present. Hogan rubbed his forehead. What would have happened if he had listened to that feeling? He shook his head slightly. Maybe he wouldn't be stuck here. Maybe Newkirk wouldn't be in the infirmary. Either way it had happened and he couldn't change that. For now they had to worry about what comes next.


End file.
